la academia sengoku
by dokuji-san
Summary: es un fic de inuyasha


Academia sengoku

Hola mi nombres es kagome soy una chica de 21 años que esta desempleada, ya termine mi carrera universitaria pero en realidad no e conseguido ninguna oportunidad de trabajo, vivo sola en un pequeño apartamento en el sur de Japón, todos los días salgo a buscar trabajo con mi mejor amiga sango, aparte de buscar trabajo voy a una escuela de defensa personal con sango.

El sol se comienza a asomar en la ventana de una habitación lo cual despierta a la chica que se encontraba dormida

¡Hoy es un nuevo día animo kagome! Dijo para darse ánimos y levantarse.

Se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies por lo adormilada, se baño, salió del baño para irse a cambiar peinar y arreglar tomo su celular y llamo a su amiga

- …

- …

-Hola sango

-Hola kagome, como estas

-Bien sango ya estas lista

-Si

-Bueno ya voy para allá

-Ok adiós

-adiós

Kagome acomodo su cuarto a medias le dio comida a su perro de color negro llamado inu lo acaricio de rapidez, tomo las llaves salió de la casa cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga sango la cual queda a dos casas de la suya.

-sango toco el timbre

- quien?

- soy yo kagome

- pasa esta abierto

Kagome entro a la casa y se dirigió al cuarto de su mejor amiga

-kagome ya casi termino dice sango peinándose el cabello

- bueno se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá

-kagome ya estoy lista

-bueno vámonos

Las dos chica salieron rumbo a un lugar donde había una extensa fila de personas ellas se formaron y esperaron hasta llegar a una ventanilla

Nombre y apellido pregunto la señora de la ventanilla

Sango sentoki

Toma anoto en nombre de sango en el computador para que luego saliera un volante y se lo entregara

Gracias

Nombre y apellido

Kagome higurashi

Toma

Gracias

Así las chicas se dirigieron a la dirección que estaba en el papel, tomaron el metro para luego llegar a un gran edificio de unos 7 o 8 pisos, entraron llegaron a la recesionista

Buenas estamos buscando al señor… seshomaru dijo kagome leyendo el nombre de aquel volante

Se encuentra en el quieto piso

Gracias

Tomaron el acensar para llegar rápido, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una chica al parecer una secretaria fuero y le preguntaron sobre el señor seshomaru

Buenas

Buenas

Disculpe estamos buscando al señor seshomaru

Un momento la secretaria tomo el teléfono y comenzó a hablar al parecer con el señor seshomaru

Dentro de un momento las atenderá

Gracias señorita ..

Lin mi nombre es lin

Gracias señorita lin

Se sentaron a esperar a que las llamaran, después de unos 20 minutos las llamaron se abrió una puerta al fondo le ordenaron que entraran que el señor seshomaru ya las podía atender.

Buenos días

Bueno siéntense decía seshomaru sin despegar la vista de unos papeles en su escritorio

gracias

aquí dice que la señorita kagome higurashi es administradora de empresas y la señorita sango sentoki es ingeniera industrial me parece bien decía con frialdad tengo dos puestos libres en mi empresa shikon que tal si empiezan mañana.

Si claro

Se hizo un contrato las chicas lo leyeron y firmaron, después salieron de aquel edificio

Para sus casa por que comenzaban mañana cuando, llegaron estaban muy alegres se encontraban hablando en la casa de kagome las dos

Por fin sango tenemos trabajo

Si gracias a kami

Estoy tan emocionada

Yo también

Quieres algo de comer antes de irnos a la academia sengoku.

Si ya que no he desayunado aun

Bueno ya te traigo algo

Después de que kagome se fuera a la cocina preparo un desayuno rápido para las dos, luego las comieron salieron a la academia sengoku ( la academia de defensa personal)

Llegaron a un pequeño lugar que tenia un letrero , decía academia" sengoku defensa personal," las dos chicas entraron saludaron a profesor koga y su asistente y novia ayame

Hola a todos hoy se unen 3 alumnos nuevos.

Mi nombre es onigumo akuma dijo un chico de unos 30 años con el cabello rebelde un poco largo con un cuerpo bien formado.

Mi nombre es Miroku ijona un chico de ojos azules cabello corto con una pequeña cola y con un bello cuerpo

Mi nombre es inuyasha no taisho también muy guapo pero un poco malgeniado con su ojos café claro y un cabello castaño oscuro.

Después se colaron con los demás alumnos, paso la clase los nuevos se hicieron algunos amigos y enemigos, onigumo le gusto una alumna llamada kikyo a ella también le gusto , inuyasha solo paliaba con Miroku por libidinoso, Miroku andaba acosando a sango la cual solo lo golpeaba.

Después de un par de días las chicas se les hizo muy pesado ir a la clase de defensa personal por su nuevo trabajo pero acomodaron su horario y después del trabajo iban a la clase, así los chicos se fueron conociendo más y más, inuyasha se hizo novio de kagome y viven juntos, Miroku es novio de sango también viven juntos, Miroku dejo de ser libidinoso, onigumo y kikyo se hicieron esposos y tienen un hijo llamado naraku las chicas se llevaron una gran sorpresa en sus trabajos al saber que seshomaru su jefe era hermano de inuyasha y que seshomaru se caso con lin quien ahora ya no es secretaria si no que administra una nueva sede de la empresa shikon.

Luego kagome y inuyasha, Miroku y sango lograron formar una empresa cada uno, inuyasha es dueño de una marca de comida para perro llamado "colmillo de acero" Miroku saco una serie de productos de limpieza llamado "la kazana" sango es dueña de una empresa que hace todo tipo de objetos deportivos llamada "hiraikotsu", y kagome es dueña de una gollería

Así vivieron felices por un buen tiempo


End file.
